A Blaster in a Locker
by Shieroell Maive
Summary: Ben Solo need to find his Rey, but how and where to start. A series of one shot fixit fics for TROS that occurs after Bendemption in Endor.
1. Blaster

Ben scaled the death star looking for a ship, he had discarded his tunic and cape to maneuver in the wreckage, the tunic restrict his movements and the cape was heavy as it was soaking wet. He needs to find something that can get him off this wretched place, rey took his ship, maybe he can find hers, he thought, but instead he found the hanger. He runs, looking for a working ship, any ship he needs to find Rey, he can't let her go to Palpatine alone, it's only a matter of time until she realizes that a Sith wayfinder is inside his Tie Silencer. One by one he checked the tie fighters in the hanger and found one that can still be operational, it will do.

* * *

As Ben traverse the galaxy going back to Exegol, he remembers the way at least, he felt something in the force, someone nearby, he slowed the ship down and saw the Falcon has just exited a hyper jump, he didn't feel Rey's presence there, but someone else is in there, Uncle Lando. He contemplated whether or not he should open the communications to the ship and let his uncle know he was there. His finger hovered over the communication button, he hesitated for a moment, then he pressed it, this was not the time to hesitate, he must get to Rey.

* * *

Chewie and Lando spotted the lone tie fighter as they exited the hyper jump, they decided to wait on what it will do, if it attacks, then they will fight back. But one thing they did not expect was for the tie fighter's communication channel to be suddenly opened and the voice of someone familiar to both speaks.

"Uncle Lando, it me Ben, I know I don't have the right to be talking to you and Chewie right now after what I have done to Dad, but I need to find Rey."

Lando had not seen the boy ever since he was a child, but he has heard his broadcasts as the Supreme Leader of the First Order, somehow the voice was different, it sounded desperate, but also it sounded like their Ben.

When Lando was about to open the communication channel, Chewie stopped him, the wookie growled his disapproval. Lando pulled his hand away from Chewie's grasp, "He needs our help Chewie, Han and Leia's son needs help, whether you like it or not, I will help the boy, it's what they would have wanted."

"Hey there kid, it's been a while, what do you need help with."

Ben could not help the tears that escaped his eyes, it's been a while, a long while since he had seen or heard his uncle, after what he did, he was sure that he would not speak to him, but Lando talked to him like he had always done before. Would things have been different if he had run to his uncle instead of Snoke?

"I need to get to Rey, do you know where she is?"

It was subtle, but Lando thinks he heard the sound of the boy crying and the way he says Rey's name, it was familiar, like how Han says Leia's name, Lando gave a knowing smile, if the boy was in front of him, he wondered if he would be blushing.

"Rey is on her way to Exegol, she broadcasted her location and pathway to get there to us, I can give you those."

"Thank you uncle."

"But kid, you can't come with us, we are on our way to get allies to attack Exegol, your tie fighter will be shot on sight, you need to head there another way".

There was a pause, Ben expected that somehow, when he was about to reply, Lando spoke again. "Do you have any weapons with you aside from the ship?"

"No, I .. do not..", he just realized that since he threw his lightsaber, he doesn't have any weapons to use, even if he gets to Exegol, he might not get pass Palpatine's soldiers, Ben grimaced, he does have the force, but that might not be enough.

Lando laughed, "You are still your father's son", he imagines the boy was all red from embarrassment. "Tell you what kid, Cloud City is not far from here, I will send you a coordinate for a locker and a code to open it, I have something there for you that you can use."

Before Ben leaves for Cloud City, he thinks and hesitates, "I'm.. sorry", he finally says.

"Its ok Ben, you're ok, Han and Leia, I know they'll forgive you, I know they love you, Good luck".

Again, Ben cries, he wanted to be at least be forgiven by someone, and his uncle gave him that.

As soon as Ben's tie fighter left, Lando turned to the wookie beside him and smiled, "He's home chewie, he finally found his way back home."

* * *

Ben arrived in Cloud City and opened the locker that uncle Lando told him, a blaster and a letter inside.

_"Hey, kid, it's me, Uncle Lando, you ever need help and don't wanna call your father, come find me, we'll sort it out"._


	2. Welcome Home

"Let's get out of here sweetheart", Ben whispered to Rey, he so wanted to kiss her more but the place are in ruins and he doesn't want to stay there any longer.

Ben stood first and helped Rey up to her feet, their hands intertwined with each other.

As soon as they reached the surface, hand in hand, they paused for a moment, they are in a dilemma, neither of them wants to leave the place separately, but both ships can only carry one person, the tie fighter was not at all safe with all the resistance fighters outside and they will not hesitate to attack the former supreme leader if they found out he was on that ship, no one actually knows that he has already defected from the First Order. Luke's x-wing's interior is also very small, with Ben's built there was no way he was going to fit in there.

But Rey had an idea, still not wanting to let go of her other half, she dragged him along with her to the x-wing. She looked at Ben for a moment and smiled, "just a moment", she says before she climbed up the ship and took out the communicator.

"Chewie, we need help to get out of here, can you go to the location of this x-wing?"

Ben only looked up as Rey talked to the wookie, was he prepared to face them again, he talked to them earlier when he left Endor, but facing them is a different thing.

* * *

The Falcon landed near the x-wing and its doors opened, and the new lovers run to ship, it's been a long time since Ben has entered his father's ship, he guessed its Rey's now.

As soon as they entered, Rey pressed the button that closes the door, as it closes, they both looked at the ships they rode in to get there, they arrived separately and alone, but left together, as one, as a dyad, they never have to be alone again.

Rey started walking towards the cockpit, but was stopped by Ben, he doesn't know how to relay his thoughts and fears to her with words so he let his feelings flow through their bond and she immediately understood his dilemma. Rey stood in front of him and caressed his cheek, "you're going to be fine".

Rey knew he would be, Chewie, although he shot Ben after... what he had done to his father, he still let her go to him in the Supremacy, he doesn't show it, but she knows that he wanted him back to the light too. She doesn't know Lando as much, she'd only met him once, and she only knows of the stories she had heard of him, much like the stories she had heard of Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and General Leia Organa, but she believes that he would welcome Ben too.

Rey squeezed the hand she was holding reassuring him that she would be by his side regardless of what will happen next, whether he will be accepted or not.

The two walked towards the cockpit and Ben was looking around the old piece of junk. Sometimes he would smile, he remembers the few times he was in this ship, his father would let him sit on his lap and pretend he was flying the ship, he wanted so much to be like his father, like a pilot. Sometimes he would frown, seeing a bird's nest sitting on an open compartment, he wondered if his father would throw a fit if he sees it.

Rey entered the cockpit first, letting the two other occupants know that they have arrived, Ben was still hesitant so he held himself back, just outside the cockpit. She then tapped Lando's shoulder letting him know that she can take over.

Lando stood and turned, the boy was so big now, scruffy looking like his father but stood regally like his mother, he sees so much of the two in him. Ben was looking down on the floor, the boy could not look at him suspecting that it was out of shame, so he took careful steps and stood in front of him. Without any warning, he hugged the boy, "Welcome home my little star fighter".

Ben cried, unable to hold his tears at bay, then he hugged his uncle back, "I'm sorry", he repeatedly said through his tears. Lando smiled, "It's ok kid, just let it out, you're home now."

When they were as far away as possible from Exegol, Chewie looked at Rey and she smiled happily to him then nodded, he left his seat to go to Ben, she can handle the ship on her own.

The wookie approached Ben and looked down on him, he was the only living thing that remained from Han and Leia. He had forgiven the boy when he desperately looked for Rey earlier, there was something in the tone of his voice at that time that assured him that he will protect Rey and he was right, Rey is now back in the Falcon safe and sound. Chewie held out his hand towards Ben, the boy flinched a bit thinking he would take his revenge on what he did to Han, but instead the wookie ruffled his hair like he had always done when he was younger.


	3. Penance

Ben woke with a start, his breathing was heavy and he was sweating profusely. Another nightmare, he has been getting them ever since Exegol and all of them were different versions of what happened there.

Sometimes he dreams that he was unable to save Rey, he poured all his life force to heal her but it was not enough.

Sometimes they both die as their life force was sucked out of them by Palpatine.

But worst of all those dreams, was when he poured every bit of his life force to her that he perished and his mother didn't save him, it would have been fine for him, he was ready for his death that time, however, that particular nightmare would sometimes become even worse than before.

He watched Rey lived alone for the rest of her life in another desert planet with only a droid with her and a name of a dead family.

He watched her become a scavenger again on Jakku.

He watched her cry herself to sleep, an empty feeling residing in her heart and soul where he should have been.

Every scenario, breaks his heart, every nightmare, he screams Rey's name begging her to hear him, assuring her that he was watching over her, that he was with her always. But she never hears him.

He would always wake like this, his hand reaching out to her but never reaching her, no matter how fast he runs.

He thought that a life without Rey is a life not worth living, but watching her alone and isolated is even worse.

Rey is not meant for such a sad existence. She is meant to smile her wonderful smile, not crying tears of grief, to live in a planet beaming with life, not in a desolate shithole, to eat any food she wants, not scavenging for parts to exchange for rations or portions, to have a family of her own, not alone until death claimed her. Rey deserves the world.

Rey was still sleeping beside him, he was thankful that she didn't wake this time, he always felt guilty whenever she wakes up from his screaming, specially now. It was still very early in the morning and he still has a couple of hours before he heads off to work so he snuggled as close as possible to Rey, his head resting right at the nape of her neck, for him, it was an assurance that she is real, they are real. Ben placed his hand on her womb, feeling the precious life they have created.

* * *

When morning came, both Rey and Ben were woken up by BB-8 and BB-9E, both droids now belongs to the couple. They now lived in Naboo, in his grandmother Padme's home where Ben serves his penance as a Senator of the New Republic, fixing what the First Order have broken, piece by piece he must bring order to the galaxy with the help of the other Senators. He is not as free as one would think, he was only allowed to work from their home, off world trips are out of the question, and he will always be accompanied by a law enforcer when he needs to leave the premises of the estate. Rey, on the other hand is allowed to leave the estate whenever she pleases, but she chooses to stay with him always.

One could easily conclude that his seemingly light penance was due to his relation to his mother and grandmother, however, that is not true, when he surrendered himself a few years ago, he had asked that his punishment should be made without consideration of his bloodline. Rey was the reason for this kind of punishment. During his trial, he didn't know that Rey would vouch for him, telling them what he had done for the galaxy by defeating the Emperor with her, he didn't know that she would outright admit to the galaxy that they were a Dyad in the force, that if he dies, she too will die with him (although he knows that's not true, she won't die, but she will lose half her soul), they all had to reconsider his punishment if death would also result in the death of the Hero of the Resistance.

Rey saved him and the Naboo government agreed to take them into custody to honour the late Queen and Senator Padme Amidala.

Ben was politically wise, as the only grandson of Senator Amidala and the only son of Leia Organa, it was easily concluded that he would serve better as someone who fixes the mess that the First Order and Palpatine left behind.


	4. Gift

Sorry, cant help it, I needed to write this  
Enjoy

* * *

Ben had never realized that Rey was quite mischievous, even while she was 4 months pregnant with their child, well, he kinda knew she was, but not to this extent, they were both wearing fake blond hair, glasses, and a technicians uniform for kriff sake. He doesn't know where they were going, he's been trying to ask her or read her mind but he was just met with a solid wall, so he just follows his wife.

Ben was just in a Senator's meeting earlier while Rey was waiting for him. She's really not into those political things so she tends to stay away from his work, not today though, she insisted that she would come and wait for him while carrying a huge bag with her, he didn't really question the bag, honestly, he was more worried that she'll get bored, but after the meeting, he found her tinkering with her new lightsaber.

He had helped her fashioned a double bladed saber from his healed Kyber crystal and the crystal from Luke's old saber that she got from Ahch-To. It was a surprise to him that she was able to find his old saber after finding out that he had thrown it away in Kef Bir (she didn't like to waste things), it works out since Kyber Crystals are practically non-existent now. They had buried Anakin's saber in Padme's tomb, they thought that he deserved to be home with his wife and finally rest with her.

When Ben came out of the meeting room, she was elated and quickly dragged him with her, he had tried to ask her to slow down, but that was futile, Rey had way too much energy for someone that is pregnant. He was dragged around the city, sneaking pass places until they reached a diner, Rey must be hungry from all the waiting, a weird choice though. They entered the diner but did not sat down in one of the booths, instead, he was pulled to the back room, the staff seems to know Rey since they gave her a friendly smile when they passed by. When they reached a room, she quickly closed the door behind them.

"Strip", she quickly said, and Ben was confounded, "here? now? really?".

"Yes", she said as she starts to remove her wraps, Ben just stared at her. But then, Rey placed her bag in a table and opened it, there he saw several pieces of clothing for both of them.

"Rey, what is going on". Ben asked as he was handed a fake hair, he twitched a bit from how ridiculous it looked.

"Not yet Ben, it's a surprise," she replied then winked at him. "Just put them on ok"'.

Ben sighs, and relented to Rey, it's not like he can refuse his wife. After they had changed, Rey popped her head out the door and called someone from the outside, someone named Kaydel, that sounded familiar. He tried to listen in but when his wife realized what he was doing, he was met with an angry glare from her, so he had no choice but to back away.

Then Rey pulled at his hand again and they left the diner from the back, she oddly knows a lot of this place, she hadn't told him anything about a diner.

Again, he was dragged around the city until they reached a port, however, a law enforcer was there and had stopped them.

"You look familiar,'' the man said as he looks at Ben's tall form.

"This is Matt and I'm Kira, we're radar technicians, we were called here to fix a radar on a ship", Rey responded, however, she was waving her hand, she was using the force on the poor guy.

"I see, then proceed"

Ben wanted to protest, however, he was met with the Falcon parked in the port, he immediately looked around, but his uncle Lando and Chewie was nowhere in sight. There are many things that Ben is not allowed to do as part of his punishment, like owning weapons or leaving Naboo, and he was also not allowed to keep the Falcon, they decided that it would be more useful with Chewie and uncle Lando, so he was a bit surprised that the Falcon would be in Naboo.

"Rey, you know I can't go off world, the authorities will be alerted if I do, and I'll be back in jail, I would really prefer not to be in a cell when our baby is born".

"Who says we're going off world anyway"

Ben raised a brow at Rey, but then she pulled him to the cockpit and sat him down the co-pilot's seat while she takes a main. It has been a while since the last time that he has been inside the Falcon so he was also excited to pilot it again.

* * *

Ben is pretty sure that they are going to Lake country, could they be going to Varykino, he thought. Sure enough he was right. He had told her about this, that Varykino was owned by the Naberrie Family and by extension, also him, but Padme's side of the family is in charge of the place. He'd only been there once when he was younger, when his mom and dad had brought him there during her very few "vacations", she'd say vacation but she would still be working.

When they arrived in Varykino, they had shed their disguise before leaving the Falcon, then both BB8 and BB9e was already there to greet them, the two excitedly beeped their way to the couple. Ben wondered how they got there.

He tried to coax Rey to tell him what was going on, she looked at him for a bit, then asked the two droids to head on back to the building. Once they were in some distance, Rey took Ben's hands to hers and she looked deeply into his eyes with all the adoration and love that she has for him.

"Ben Solo, will you marry me?"

Ben was stunned at the question, both were only married through the force, they have not actually been married in the traditional way, with what all has happened in the past few years since Palpatine and the Final Order, there was no time, despite that, they had lived as husband and wife, he calls her wife and he calls him husband.

Ben lets go of her hand and dropped to his knees, he hugs Rey's smaller form as tears escapes his eyes from happiness. "Yes", he says. Rey wrapped her arms around his head and she too were in tears.

After a while, Ben asks, "When do you want to marry?"

Rey laughs, "Now will be a good time"

Ben looks up at Rey with shock and question in his eyes, but then she holds on to his hand, "Come and see.''

Rey guided Ben to the building, he does wonder how she knows her way around it, was this what she was doing whenever he was stuck on meeting. Then they came to a balcony overlooking the beautiful lake and there, their friends and family was waiting.

"Young Master Ben, how have you been, its been a while since we've last seen each other, I hope you are doing well", C3PO suddenly popped up on Ben's side and as usual he talk endlessly. So he gave him a smile and greeted him back. R2 also beeped his greetings and Ben had to crouch and greeted the old droid.

However, Rey was taken by Rose and the girl earlier, Kaydel, and Ben was taken by his uncle Lando and Chewie.

* * *

Ben was given one of his grandfather Bail Organa's formal clothes to wear. His uncle Lando told him that as a prince of Alderaan, he needs to wear a proper Alderaanian royalty clothes for his own wedding. There were items that her mother treasures and some of them were items from her adoptive parents and clothes she inherited from Padme, he's seen them before and they were truly beautiful pieces.

Lando then presented Ben with two boxes as a gift, he urged him to open them. In one box, were two wedding bands for him and for Rey, a sign that two people who wore them are bound together.

When Ben opened the second box, he was in tears, it was his father's dice, but it was now fashioned into a necklace.

"We've been meaning to give it to you for sometime, and I think that this will be just the right time, don't you think kid?"

Ben clutched the dice in his hands and held it close to his heart. "I don't deserve this dice, I don't deserve Rey, I don't deserve all of this, not after all that I've done".

"After what you went through kid, I will disagree, you deserve the world, you deserve Rey and you deserve this family, now get your face cleaned up, you need to be there before your bride." Lando tapped Ben's shoulder before heading towards Chewie, "Come on Chewie, lets give him some space", the Wookie then placed his hand on Ben's head, careful not to ruin his hair.

After a while Ben came out of the room and they headed back to the balcony, there he waits for his bride with the holy man, while Lando and Chewie waits on the side with Finn, Poe, R2, C3PO, BB8, and BB9e.

It didn't take long when Kaydel and Rose came back with Rey and Ben was mesmerized, his beloved wife wore a white gown with intricate embroideries. He knows that gown, its one of Padme's dresses, the one she wore to her own wedding and Rey was so beautiful with her wide smile and blushing cheeks, and he can't help the wide smile that was plastered on his own face, was it really possible that he could be this happy.

The ceremony begun, then they exchanged vows and rings, and finally they kissed when the holy man prompted to kiss the bride. Ben gave Rey a little chast kiss first, then after a second he kissed her again while he carries her into his arms as he twirls them, her gown flowing around them.

The little family that they built cheered on for the couple and gave their congratulations. Officially, they are now Mr. and Mrs. Solo.

* * *

Notes:

-Here, the two sabers they used in the fight with Palpatine is Luke's green saber and Anakin's fixed saber, because in non-TROS canon, those are the only two lightsabers that are available. And no, I do not accept that Leia was trained as a Jedi and knew her son will be in danger or gonna die but didnt do shit about it aside for having luke hide her saber.

-he is not allowed to have a weapon but has a murder bot.. lol.. actually, if the item is owned by Rey then its fine.

\- no, that is not the same diner in the movies.. its a different one lol.

\- both Kaydel and Rose was in the diner. But here, i decided that Ben has already met Rose, and Rey didn't want to give away her plans.

\- I wanted Ben and Rey to have a little something from the prequels and original as part of their wedding, so it feels like Ben's entire family was there with them and supporting their union.

\- Rey may possibly have done an Alderaanian braid for her hair that represent being married.

-I made Ben cry in all these chapter, he deserves to let out his emotions after suppressing it for so long.


End file.
